BLACK BLOND
by sankyuki
Summary: Cerita ini inspirasi dari anime "BLACK BULLET" yang baru rilis 5episode saya lagsung suka dengan anime ini. scenario saya adaftasi dr anime asli nya,dan selebih nya saya sendiri. SAKURA adalah anak yang di temukan oleh sasuke sekaligus sakura salah satu setengah iblis, iblis kelinci,dia menjadi partner sasuke yang telah sasuke temukan di salah satu distrik yang dulu sakura tinggali
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK BLOND**

**[τ****̲̅****н****̲̅****a****̲̅****и****̲̅****κ****̲̅**** ч****̲̅****o****̲̅****u****̲̅****]**

** masashi kisimoto**

**INSPIRASI**

** anime Black Bullet**

**Chara: SASUKE U, SAKURA H**

**Milik om masashi kishimoto**

**RATED :M**

**GENRE:tragedi, supranatural,**

**::: SUMARRY:::**

**Cerita ini inspirasi dari anime "BLACK BULLET" yang baru rilis 3episode saya lagsung suka dengan anime ini. scenario saya adaftasi dr anime asli nya,dan selebih nya saya sendiri.**

_SAKURA adalah anak yang di temukan oleh sasuke sekaligus sakura salah satu setengah iblis, iblis kelinci,dia menjadi partner sasuke yang telah sasuke temukan di salah satu distrik yang dulu sakura tinggalin__**.**_

_**Dan SASUKE. Kepolisian konoha membetuk tim untuk memberantas iblis-iblis yang berkeliaran sasuke tergabung dalam O.G.K (organisasi gastrea konoha)yang di pimpin oleh karin uzumaki. Mampukah sasuke dan sakura bertahan hidup demi misi rahasia.**_

_**TBC, OOC RnR minna pliss**_

_**:::pertempuran pertama::: **_

_**HAPYY READING **_

_**Drttt...drrrttt...drrtttt "Hibiwaru koware yuku**_

_**Sekai wa hateshinaku michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujou. Onakushiteru..."**_

Sasuke berusaha meraih handphone yang terletak di laci dekat tempat tidur nya.

Dan langsung menekan tombol hijau setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon sasuke.

"Hmmm halloo..."

Sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua mata yang masih mengatuk.

"_Sasuke cepatlah ke markas kita akan adakan pertemuan dengan penguasa konoha, cepat". Seseorang yang menelphone sasuke untuk segera beragkat menuju markas,_

"Ahh iyahh iyahh..." Jawab sasuke malass sambil menutup telphone,Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang dengan gontai malas yang memang masih ngantuk

Drpp drpp drpp sreeekkk, Suara geseran pintu kamar mandi

Pov

**Di markas O.G.K**

"Selamat pagi sasuke", sapa sorang perempuan berambut merah yang menjabat sebagai komisaris polisi unit 8.

"Selamat pagi karin-san" jawab sasuke kepada perempuan berambut merah bernama karin uzumaki,

"Anoo.. Sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat akan di adakan pertemuan besar bersama. Penguasa konoha". Perintah karin.

"Hmm" hanya di balas dengan desahan serta angukan dari sasuke. Mereka berjalan menuju koridor kantor untuk menuju tempat parkir mobil.

Setelah sampai di parkiran dengan segera memasuki mobil agar tidak terlambat dalam pertemuan. Sasuke segera melaju mobil nya dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk mencapai tujuan, yang memang cukup memakan waktu 30menit untuk sampai.

" Hmm sasuke, bagai mana kabar sakura,...? Tanya karin

"Baik karin-san" jawab sasuke singkat.

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan dia,dia adalah salah satu dari gastrea,yang ku takuti polisi konoha mengetahui sakura adalah gastrea". Oceh karin

"DIAM KAU... SAKURA ADALAH MANUSIA DIA BuKAn GASTREA HAH" bentak sasuke karna sasuke merasa tidak suka dengan karin yang menghina sakura.

"Ahh yahh yahh terserah kau sajah lah".

**Setiba di markas penguasa**

Sasuke dan karin turun dari mobil dan segera menuju tempat rapat. Setiba di tempat rapat

Terlihat beberapa pemimpin organisasi berkumpul. Bersama promotor dan patner nya, Namun sasuke tak bersama sakura karna saat itu sakura sedang kuliah.

Namun tiba-tiba sasuke mendapat serangan dadakan dari seorang pria bertubuh kekar tinggi.

"KENAPA. ANAK KECIL IkUT DALAM MASALAh InI" 'buugghhhh' sambil melayagkan tinju nya ke arah sasuke, sontak sasuke langgsung terpental jauh. Akibat hantaman keras dari pria kekar itu.

"Crkk" pria berotot itu bersiap mengeluarkan pedang besar nya, Namun pemimpin nya yagura dari kirigakure melarang zabuza berbuat onar.

"HENTiKAN ZABUZA,atau ku bunuh kau"

"Yahh yahh" dengus zabuza

Pada saat itu asisten penguasa datang untuk memulai rapat.

"Apa kalian siap menerima misi ini,jika tidak tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga...?!"

Asisten tersebut melihat-lihat sejenak, karna tak ada asisten pun melanjutkan penjelasan nya.

"Baiklahh," "clik...!".

Sambil menekan remot layar tersebut.

Seketika itu muncul lah sesosok wanita dari layar besar yang di pajang di dinding.

"Selamat. Datang kali ini adalah mengambil gulungan rahasia yang tertanam didalam perut gastrea kelelawar di sebuah hutan perbatasan desa

Peraturan nya adalah ambil dan bawa gulungan itu. Maka saya akan langgsung memberikan imbalan buat tersebeut berisi ramuan rahasia yang bisa memangil gastrea tingkat 10,gastrea yang bisa menghancurkan satu kota dalam satu serangan...?!" Setelah menjelaskan secara detail. Semua orang memahami peraturan dan target Mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba seorang bertopeng datang.

'Duuuaaarrrr duaaaarrr clekk'..clekk' suara kongkangan pistol.

"Ughh..." Tiba-tiba dua orang tewas seketika karena tembakan pria bertopeng itu.

"Khu..khu...khu..khu.."

"Siapa itu...,?" Teriak shion

Trekk trekk trekk,Suara langkah kaki yang muncul di balik ruangan yang gelap.

"Perkenalkan saya nama saya OBITO,heehh bagai mana kabar mu SASUkE,..." Yang mengetahui keberadaan sasuke yang menekan nama sasuke.

"K...KAuu"' ' sasuke lagsug menkongkang pistol nya sambil menodongkan pistol nya k arah obito.

"Dan perkenalkan nama saya madara inisiator sekaligus adik obito" sapa madara yang muncul di balik pintu.

"Kakak, Dia mengarahkan pistol nya,Apa ku tebas saja lehernya" lanjut madara

"Janggan sekarang madara" pinta obito

"Aku hanya inggin mengikuti misi ini,khu khu khu...hanya untuk satu tujuan yaitu pemusnahan umat manusia." Sambung obito sambil membeberkan penjelasan. Nya kepada semua orang.

"Apa maksud mu hah...!" Bentak sasuke

"Nanti kau pun tau sendiri"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menembaki obito

Duarr...duarrr duaaarrr trek duarr duarr

Namun madara dengan sigap menangkis semua peluru dengan jutsu nya. "Sirna tensei"

"SEMUANYA MERUNDUK...!" Teriak sasuke

"Buaghh uakkkhhhh hhuuuaaaaa" brughh brruugghh brugghhh, Seketika beberapa orang telah tewas

"Nahh sasuke ada oleh-oleh untuk mu" sambil menaruh kotak besar obito pun langsung menghilang dengan jikukan nya.

Seseorang datang dengan panik 'braakkk' "hahh..hahhh...hahhh...pinpinan kami tuan Danzo telah tewas dan kepala serta tanggan nya telah hilang" jelas seorang bawahan yang memberi kabar itu.

"Direktur Danzo jangan-jangan" batin sasuke terkejut...sambil melihat isi kotak itu sasuke terkejut karena banyak darah segar mengalirr

"Nahh semua nya dapatkan lah gulungan itu sebelum orang itu mendapatkan nya terlebih dulu."

Perintah shion...

**:::BLACK BLONDE:::**

**POV**

Di rumah sasuke.

" Sasukeeeee hihihihi" teriak gadis berambut pink yang berlari menuju sasuke sambil memeluk sasuke.

"Hn ughhh kenapa si kau ini" gerutu sasuke yang menerima tabrakan pelukan dari sakura.

"HmM kau ini selalu sibuk dengan urusan mu,aku tak pernah jalan-jalan bersama mu." Gerutu sakura sambil memonyongkan bibir nya.

"Yahh yahh yah sudah ayo ikut aku...!" Ajak sasuke sambil menarik lengan nya.

"Ehhh bisa kah kau pelan-pelan dikit sasuke heyy hheyy hey sasukeeee" teriak sakura yang membuat kuping sasuke tuli.

"Hn..." Sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut sakura, Mereka. Berjalan menuju garasi mobil.

"Sebenarnya mau ke mana si sasuke" sakura yang terus menerus menanyakan mau ke mana pergi nya.

"Tar juga kau tau sakura" jawab sasuke datar

"Huhhh kau ini" bletankk berhasil sakura mendaratkan jitakan kepada sasuke.

"Aww ahhh ukhhh kauu ini, kenapa sii...? Geram sasuke sambil menahan sakit di kepala nya.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan sakura" sambi membuka pintu mobil sakura dan sasuke turun dari mobil.

Sasuke dan sakura berjalan kaki menuju restoran ramen, tiba-tiba seorang polisi berlari sedang mengejar gadis berambut pirang

"Heyy kauu pencurii"teriak polisi itu.

Namun gadis pirang itu tertahan oleh sasuke dan sakura.

"Heyy pencuri menyusahkan saja" sahut poilisi mengeret gadis pirang itu kedalam mobil polisi.

"Sasuke.. Kau adalah pahlawan,kenapa kau biarkan dia di tangkap, aku kenal dia. Dia teman ku waktu di distrik" sambil meneteskan air mata sakura meminta sasuke untuk menyelamatkan nya.

Dengan buru-buru sasuke mencari sepeda motor, setelah mendapatkan nya sasuke langsung mengejar mobil patroli itu, namun mobil itu berhenti di sebuah gudang yang tak mulai curiga dengan itu. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar letupan pistol dalam gudang itu, Sasuke melihat hal itu menjadi benci.

" DoAR..DoAR" sasuke terkejut ketika melihat polisi itu membunuh gastrea itu. Sasuke bersembunyi di balik tiang yang gelap. Sasuke langgsung menghampiri gadis pirang banyak berlumuran darah dan luka tembak di sekujur tubuh.

"Tidakkk...tidakkk mugkin, Mereka aparat yang melindungi tapi kenapa membunuh" sasuke kesal karena dia gagal, Namun tiba-tiba gadis itu terbangun dalam kondisi kritis. Sasuke langgsung membawa nya ke rumah sakit .

»Di Rumah sakit.

"Syukurlahh dia selamat,tubuh nya begitu kuat" ucap dokter

"Hahh syukurlah,masalah biyaya biar saya yang tanggani"

Desahh sasuke karna beryukur dia bisa selamat.

"Sasuke, bagai mana keadan dia" tanya sakura.

"Baik-baik saja sakura,dia akan selamat" gumam sasuke sambil di iringi senyum tipis.

Sasuke dan sakura keluar dari rumah sakitt, ketika menyusuri gang-gang kecil dan keluar di pinggir sungai sasuke di kejutkan oleh sosok pria bertopeng.

"Yo sasuke...!" Sapa tobi kepada sasuke

"Kakak kita tebas dia" madara dengan sigap melopat ke arah sasuke namun sakura menendang madara

"Saaaaanaaarrooo"

bugghh traankkk

"Tak bisa ku tebas" ucap madara

"Tak bisa ku tendang"

Ucap sakura

"Aku hanya inggin menawarkan sesuatu sasuke"sambil mengeluarkan sekoper uang

"Kau bisa membeli apa pun yang kau mau,mau kah kau bergabung dengan ku sasuke"

Tawar tobi

"Cihh tak sudi aku bergabung dengan sampah seperti mu"

Dengus sasuke

"Ohh" 'clekk duarr duaarr' sambil menebaki sasuke dengan sigap sasuke menghindar, Namun lima tusukan dari madara berhasil merobek perut sasuke. Dengan susah payah sasuke melawan hinga akhir nya dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Laa..LARiiiiii sAaaaaakurrraaaa" teriak sasuke

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK BLOND ll**

_**:::Pembalasan:::**_

_**"Laaarrriiii saaakkkuuurrraaaa"'doaaarrr' Tembakan sasuke yang mengarah kepada sasuke berteriak sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki.**_

_**"Dasar lemahh dasar lemahh" sambil mencabik-cabik dan merobek-robek perut sasuke oleh pedang madara.**_

_**"Uuuaaahhhkk Ugghh uhukk uhukk" sasuke yang mengeluarkan banyak darah di perut, dengan perlahan pandangan sasuke mulai kabur.**_

_**"Selamat tinggal sasuke" sambil melepaskan pelatuk pistol obito."Doaarr doaarr..." Obito melepaskan beberapa peluru kepada sasuke,Dan akhirnya sasuke terjatuh ke dalam jurang sungai yang dalam.**_

_**Bagai mana kah nasib sasuke dan sakura.**_

**Masashi kisimoto (yang punya tokoh)**

** Anime Black Bullet (inspirasi)**

**Pair: Sasuke U, Sakura H**

**Rated: M**

**Gennre: supernatural. Tragedy**

**:::SUMMARY:::**

**Terinspirasi dari anime "BLACK BULLET" ada beberapa adegan yg asli nya, namun terusan ea inspirasi sendiri.**

**Bagai mana kah nasib sasuke dan sakura, apakah sasuke selamat dari kematian. Atau mati...?**

**Maaf kalo banyak yang salah kata/pengetikan**

**Two shoot,AU, OOC, RnR pleasee**

**Warning!**

**anak kecil dilarang baca 21+ XD**

**:::HAPPY READING:::**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

**S**akura hanya bisa lari,dengan berat hati sakura melarikan diri untuk meminta bantuan seseorang.

_"Tunggu sasuke,aku pasti menyelamatkan mu..." _Batin sakura sambil berlari menjauh.

:::BLACK BLOND:::

"_Sasuke...sasuke... Apa kau akan hanya karna hal begini, Apa kemampuan mu cuman segitu. Kau bukan sasuke yang ku kenal," _dalam keadaan koma, sasuke mendengar seseorang yang berkata demikian,

"Hahh hah hah hah,_dimana aku,apa aku sudah mati, apa ini surga atau neraka," _sasuke terbanggun dari tidurnya, Dia tak sadarkan diri selama. Tujuh hari,sasuke tersadar ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang tertidur di pinggir ranjang sasuke sambil memeluk sasuke,

"Hmm manis juga kau sakura bila sedang tidur gini.."

batin sasuke sambil mengelus- elus rambut sakura, tiba-tiba direktur karin datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ekhmm,Sasuke kau sudah sadar...!" Tanya direktur karrin.

"Syukurlah, hmm sakura selalu menemani mu selama kau tak sadarkan diri selama tujuh gadis yang baik sasuke. Lanjut direktur karin,yang terkagum melihat sipat sakura yang begitu perhatian kepada sasuke.

"Ohh iya...sasuke,Bila kau sudah pulih benar kau di suruh menghadap kepada penguasa...!"

Lanjut karin memberi kabar kepada sasuke.

"Hn, kau crewet seperti biasa direktur, sekarang pun saya siap,aku bosan tidur terus." Sambil mengambil pakaian sasuke.

"Hahh kau ini keras kepala seperti biasa". Gerutu direktur karin.

"Huaaahhhhhh ahhhh,ehh sasuke...Sssaaaasssuuukkeee" sakura yang terbanggun dari tidur dan terbanggun dari tidurnya,tidak percaya melihat sasuke sudah pulih dari lukanya,sakura berlari sambil memeluk sasuke.

"Ukhhh awww pelan-pelan sakura...ahh awww" sasuke menahan sakit akibat tubrukan tubuh sakura.

"Ahh maaf sasuke,lupa hehe saking senengnya si...!" Sambil melepaskan pelukan dari sasuke di barengi tawa manis sakura.

"Hahh sudah-sudah,ayo kita berangkat sasuke," perintah karin

"Hmm direktur karin aku tak di ajak dalam pertemuan itu" rengek sakura manja kepada karin.

"Hmm kau kan harus sekolah sakura,belajarlah dengan baik yahh" Bujuk karin kepada sakura untuk tidak ikut ke markas besar.

"Ayo sasuke kita terlambat" pinta karin

Sasuke,sakura,dan karin segera pulang ke apartemen sasuke sekaligus tempat tinggal sakura,Untuk mengatar pulang sakura ke apartemen sasuke.

Setelah mengatar pulang sakura,Sasuke dan karin melaju menuju markas besar.

**:::BLACK BLOND:::**

**Sesampai di markas besar...**

**"**Selamat datang tuan dan nyoya**" **sapa ramah seorang karyawan sambil membugkuk setegah badan.

Sasuke dan karin langsung memasuki ruangan besar yang pada saat itu penguasa dan penasehat nya berada di ruangan tersebut untuk menunggu. Kedatangan sasuke dan karin.

"Ahh kalian selamat datang sasuke direktur karin." Sapa penguasa yang bernama shion itu yang sedang duduk di dalam ruangan besar.

"Karin" kaget karena melihat karin dan sasuke di undang ke markas penguasa konoha.

"Tenang sarutobi...aku yang memangil-nya ke sini" mendengarkan penjelasan shion,sarutobi penasehat shion hanya bisa bungkam.

"Besok semua anggota sipil harus segera bersiap untuk memburu gulungan rahasia itu sebelum manusia bertopeng itu.." Sambung shion. Untuk menjelaskan tujuan sasuke di panggil ke markas penguasa.

"Baik" jawab sasuke

Namun tiba-tiba handphone sasuke berbunyi..

_**Hibiwaru koware yuku**_

_**Sekai wa hateshinaku michi naru souzou ga ima chitsujou. Onakushiteru..."**_

"Ahh maaf putri shion.." Sambil menbalikan badan sasuke berjalan ke luar ruangan untuk menagkat telpon.

"Hallo.."

"_Halo,.. Ano sasuke,sakura dalam masalah rahasia sakura telah terbongkar dengan terpaksa kami pulangkan dia lebih awal...kami mohon maaf sasuke"_

_"_Apa, yahh baiklah terimakasih pak". Sasuke terkejut karena ada-nya pemberitahuan yang mendadak tentang sakura,tanpa pikir panjang sasuke berlari menuju parkiran di parkiran sasuke masuk mobil dan langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah sakura.

Sesampai di sekolah sakura. Sasuke melihat sakura babak belur dan kepala penuh dengan darah.

"Sakura.. Astaga sakura kau,kenapa jadi begini." Sasuke yang mendapati sakura dengan babak belur dan kepala penuh darah,sasuke khawatir dan langsung memeluk sakura untuk menenagkan sakura.

"Hiks..hiks..sasukee aku tak jahat kan,aku juga manusia kan." Lirih sakura, sakura berusaha tidak melawan teman-temannya,dia rela babak belur untuk tidak melawan.

"Sudah sakura,kau pindah sekolah saja, mereka bukan temanmu lagi." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan sakura, namun tiba-tiba helikopter datang untuk menjemput sasuke dan sakura.

"Hoiy. Sasuke sakura cepat naik..." Teriak pengemudi heli itu.

Sasuke dan sakura segera berlari menuju heli.

Sasuke dan sakura terbang menuju hutan perbatasan konoha, namun tiba-tiba sasuke melihat gastrea kelalawar tinggkat 5 sedang terbang,yang konon gulungan itu ada dalam isi perut kelalawar itu. Namun tiba-tiba sakura melompat dari heli dan menghantam gastrea sakura pn langsung menendang gastrea itu

"Hhhhuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa" "bughh bummm" mereka pun terjatuh ke bawah di ikuti serangan-serangan gastrea ke sakura, namun sakura adalah type gastrea kelinci dengan kemampuan kecepatan dan fisik nya.

"Cepat turunkan heli nya" teriak sasuke. Setelah turun sasuke telah menemukan gastrea itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping oleh sakura.

"Sakura..." Sapa sasuke.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Sasuke aku berhasil.. Aku berhasil mengalahkan nya.. Aku tak jahatkan.. sasukee" berlari sambil memeluk sasuke.

"Hn.. Iyah sakura,,kita akan baik-baik saja" jawab sasuke tenang, sambil melangkah menuju gulungan itu, namun tiba-tiba...

"Buaghhh" hantaman keras dari seseorang bertopeng yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Khu..khu..khu. terimakasih sasuke,kau telah mengambilkan gulungan ini..." Ucap obito sinis.

"Hmm kakak dia masih hidup rupanya." Sambung madara sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Tenang dulu madara,lebih baik kita pergi". Dengan jikukannya obito dan madara pergi melalui dimensi waktu.

"Sakura ayo kita kejar mereka" perintah sasuke kepada sakura,

"Hmmm" jawab sakura yang di barengi angukan.

Mereka berlari menyusuri hutan dan ketika sampai di sebuah pabrik pinggir laut,saat di hutan sasuke dan sakura bertemu haku inisiator zabuzha,

"Sedang apa kau disini,mana fatnermu itu,"tanya sasuke kepada haku,

"Kita terpisah bersama tuan zabuza, kita kedatangan tamu tuan sasuke" crekk sambil mempersiapkan shotgun, ketika itu gastrea liar ada di mana-mana,mata merah mengawasi sasuke,sakura dan haku, banyak gastrea mengitai mereka. "larilah tuan sasuke sakura,dan tolong selamatkan tuan zabuza" sambung haku.

"Tapi bagai mana denganmu haku," pikir sasuke cemas.

"Jangan perdulikan saya tuan sasuke,saya adalah gastrea lumba-lumba, jika dalam bahaya aku akan pergi." Jelas haku

"Hmm baiklah, ayo sakura"

Sasuke dan sakura berlari menuju gudang yang letaknya di pinggir pantai. kejadian mengerikan terjadi, begitu banyak potongan-potongan tubuh manusia berserakan dimana-mana,darah segar mengalir,dan isi perut terurai di mana-mana.

"Tuk" tiba-tiba seseorang menendang potongan kepala manusia yang keluar dari dalam bangunan. "Ahh ini... Tidakkk mugkin..." Sasuke kaget ketika melihat semuanya. Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari dalam gedung sambil merintih kesakitan.

"To..olo..n... " Gebrugghh trankkkk, orang itu roboh dan tewas ketika belum sempat. Berkata,dia mati dengan pedang besarnya yang menancap di punggungnya,orang itu adalah zabuza.

"Tiddaakkk zabuza...!" Teriak sasuke

"Hahahahaha,nahh sasuke ini menyenagkan kan,kini saatnya pemusnahan umat manusia hahahaha"

Namun tiba-tiba seseorang tertawa atas kemenagannya,

"Cihh dasar SAMPAH," crekk doarr doarr, dengus sasuke sambil menembaki obito.

"Hahahahaha percumah saja sasuke..seranganmu takan mempan terhadapku..." Dengan sombongnya obito memamerkanpeghalang viranium miliknya.

"Cihh ryu no teken" sasuke melesat menuju "Uaghhh akhhhh hah..hahh" sasuke yang menghatam peghalang varanium milik obito sampai-samapi tanggan dan kaki kanannya, memperlihatkan tanggan dan kaki besi. Sasuke adalah salah satu keamanan unit 757 anti gastrea yang sama di miliki obito.

"Crekk tiiiit" sasuke mengambil pedang yang tersembunyi di tanggannya.

"Saaaaannaaarroooooo"

"sirna tensei"

tank "uagghhh ahhhh uaahhh" sakura tak bisa diam,dia melompat menyerang madara,namun madara menepisnya dengan jutsu-nya.

"Sakuraaaaaa" teriak sasuke yang melihat sakura terpental jauhh,sasuke melompat untuk menangkap sakura, namun tiba-tiba dari balakang datang obito.

"Cressss" obito berhasil merobek perut sasuke

"Uagghhhh akkhhhh" sasuke meringgis kesakitan akibat sayatan di memegangi perut ea sasuke menahan rasa sakit. Di perut-nya sasuke memandangi sakura dengan pandangan sasuke mulai kabur,

"SASUKKKKEEE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU..."Teriak sasuke

"Degg..." Sasuke teringgat akan kata-kata guru-nya _"sasuke pakailah ini, ramuan yang akan membangkitkan manusia yang setara dengan gastrea, aku harap kau takan mengunakannya...!" _Dengan bersusah payah sasuke mengambil lima jarum suntik yang berisikan energi gastrea,tanpa ragu sasuke menancapkan sekaligus lima jarum suntik tepat di perutnya.

"Uaaagghhhh akkhhhhh huaaaakkk akkhhh" sasuke mengerang kesakitan sontak mata sasuke yang hitam berubah menjadi merah

"Saske jangan-jangan kau...?

"Huaaaaaagghhh ," sasuke langsung melesat cepat menuju obito.

**Black Blond**

Semua peminpin sedang mengawasi melalui monitor.

"Tuan karin, apa mereka bisa mengalhkan obito,..." Tanya petugas kepada karin.

"Liat saja nanti..." Ucap karin dengan senyum bangga.

Sasuke melesat menuju obito, yang ketika itu obito mengunakan penghalang-nya."Huuuaaaaaaaaaa" traaakkk prakkk,suara pecahan dari pelindung obito "uaaghhhhh" dan saat itu sasuke langsung menghantam obito sampe terpental dan jatuh ke dasar laut yang dalam. "Crass byurrrr" madara tak percaya melihat kakak-nya tewas "kaakaakkkkk,..." Teriak madara..

"Sasuke,...?" Ucap sakura lirih.

Sambil mengelus rambut dan memeluksakura sasuke berusaha menenangkan sakura, "sudah sakura dia bukan musuh kita lagi." Sasuke langsung merogoh saku celana dan mencari kontak bernama direktur karin,sasuke langsung menekan tobol hijau. "Haloo direktur kami berhasill"

"_Iya sasuke,tapi... Ada masalah besar gastrea tinggkat sepuluh telah bangkit,lihat arah jam 2" _sasuke langgsung menengok ke arah jam 2. "Aa...ap..apa ini,...apa in..ini gastrea tinggkat sepuluh itu direktur karin...?" Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa gastrea tinggkat

Sepuluh itu akan bangkit. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan direktur karin...?" Sambung sasuke

"_Lihatlah ke arah jam 8 di dekat mu berada, di situ ada menara surga,kamu kesana,cuman itu satu-satunya jalan sasuke...!". _Perintah karin,sasuke dan sakura langgsung menuju menara surga itu."Ayo sakura". "Hmm" jawab sakura...

Setelah berada di dekat menara, sasuke dan sakura langgsung masuk,dan mencari ruang kontrol.

Sasuke langsung menemukan ruang kontrol da menduduki pengendali senjata-nya.

_"Sasuke kau dengar aku"_

_"Yah" jawab sasuke_

_"Dengar pengendali-nya rusak sasuke dan peluru varanium tak terisi,aku mohon demi umat manusia, semua-nya tergantung ada pada dirimu. Sasukee...sass..." _

"Sialll sialll" dengus sasuke, braaggkkk,sasuke langsung berlari menuju ruang peluru yang di ekorin sakura dari belakang.

"Siaaalll siaaall braggkkk" lagi-lagi sasuke mendegus kesal karena kesulitan,tiba-tiba sasuke berusaha mematahkan tanggan kanan-nya untuk pengisian peluluru varanium-nya."Uuaaggghhhkkkkkk"'krakkk' suara tanggan kanan sasuke yang menlepaskannya.

"Sasukee kau...!"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi sakura,ayoo" sasuke dan sakura langgsung menuju ruang menduduki kursi untuk menembak gastrea itu, hanya dengan satu tanggan kiri sasuke berusaha membidik gastrea,"akhh siall,aku tak bisa, bagai mana kalau meleset." Tiba-tiba dari belakang sakura merangkul sasuke."Tenang sasuke kita disini,aku yakin kau bisa,karna kau pahlawan."Sakura berusaha memberi semagat sasuke.

"Hn, baiklahh" jawab sasuke. "Ku jadikan itu sebagai tanda lamaran untuk ku sasuke,.. Hihi ayo sasuke" dengan senang sakura mengatakan 'sebagai tanda lamaran untuk ku'

"Hhhuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sasuke dan sakura membantu menarik tuas untuk melepaskan peluru varanium untuk memusnahkan gastrea,

**'buaaaammmmm blaaassssttttt syuuutttt buuummmmm ...DUAR...DUAR...DUAR'**

Ledakan besar terjadi, dan menghancurkan daging-daging gastrea ke mana-mana.

"Hahhh kita berhasil sakura" suasana mulai tenang,matahari pun mulai menunjukan diri-nya."Kita berhasil sakura" ucap sasuke kembali sambil mencium kening sakura yang tertidur lemas di kursi.

Sasuke keluar dari menara itu,dan melihat banyak potongan-potongan dan darah segar hitam dari berbagai gastrea berserakan di mana-mana. Sasuke menghampiri haku yang mendapati dengan kondisi parah dan lengan kanan terputus,

"Haku kau..." "Bagai mana dengan tuan zabuza, tuan sasuke" belum sempat bicara telah di potong oleh haku. "Zabuza tewas, maafkan aku haku." Sasuke menyesal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan zabuza.

"Begitu" jawab haku yang mulai mengeluarkan ekor gastrea-nya "tuan sasuke tolong bunuh aku sebagai manusia,terimakasih kau telah menjadi sahabatku,kau orang yang baik tuan sasuke,satu hal lagi jika kau tersesat dalam kegelapan hati, maka ikutilah kompas cahayamu untuk membingbing mu ke arah yang lebih baik" pesan haku,sasuke mengeluarkan pistol-nya di balik jas hitam-nya,sasuke mengarahkan pistol kepada haku "yahh terimakasih haku, kau temanku yang baik". Dengan berat sasuke menembak haku, sasuke mulai menjatuhkan air mata-nya di barengi cahaya mentari pagi hari yang mulai menampakan diri-nya.

"SELAMAT TINGGAL HAKU"

"**DOARRR". Burung-burung berterbangan meningalkan tempatnya karena suara tembakan sasuke.**

**:::BLACK BLONDE:::**

**Tiga hari kemudian...**

**"H**oi..sasukeee" gadis berambut pink sakura,berlari menuju sasuke dan langgsung memeluk-nya yang baru keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Bagai mana keadaan mu sasuke...?" Tanya sakura penasaran.

"Hn baik-baik saja sakura..sakura ada hal yang mau aku tunjukan untuk mu..." Jawab sasuke datar dengan exspresi sedikit kecewa.

"Hmmm apa itu...?" Jawab sakura penasaran... Sasuke langgsung merogoh saku yang berada di balik jas hitam-nya. Sasuke mengeluarkan kotak aneh dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno dan menunjukan kotak itu kepada sakura."Hmm apa ituu...?" Tanya sakura penasaran...sasuke tak membuka kotak itu,malah berkata "sakura jika jawaban ku kemarin kau anggap sebagai lamaran,aku tak bisa terima ucapan itu sebagai lamaran. Tapi..." Belum selesai bicara sakura memotong pembicaraan sasuke."Tapi apa sasuke hahh,aku benar-benar mencintaimu...aku hanya inggin menjadi manusia seutuh-nya jika.." Sasuke membalas memotong pembicaraan sakura"Jika apa sakura,hahhh aku belum beres bicara kau sudah menyela saja,ini...? Ini adalah buktiku karna ku sangat mencintaimu,..." Sambil membuka kotak itu sasuke mengambil cincin berlian itu dan memasagkan-nya kepada terkejut karna dia telah salah paham kepada sasuke...

"Sa..sasuke sasukeeee" sakura tanpa aba-aba langgsung memeluk sasuke eratt. Doarr doaarr doaarr ngggiiiitttt doarrr "horeee..." 'Prok..prokk...prokkk,teryata semua anggota O.G.K menyaksikan adegan kemesrahan mereka berdua dengan menembaki dengan pistol S.O.S yag berwarna merah dan suara sorak soray anggota. "Ahhh direktur karinn kalian semua sejak kapan berada di sini..." Sasuke terkejut dengan kejutan yang dibikin dadakan oleh direktur karin dan anggota O.G.K. "Selamat sakura sasuke atas pertunagan kalian hahahaha." Goda senang melihat kebahagian mereka..."Hmmm jadi setelah kalian menikah apakah kau akan tetap bekerja untuk ku gak yahh" tanya karin sambil memasang pose jari di dagu.

"Ya ialahh direktur...kita akan menikah bulan depan..." Jawab sakura

"Yahh yahh...,kalian boleh berlibur dahh"...sambil meninggalkan pasangan itu.

**::::: BLACK BLOND:::**

**Satu bulan kemudian...**

Setelah pernikahan mereka usai,

Sasuke berjanji akan melindunggi sakura dan keluarga-nya serta seluruh rakyat-nya,sebagai petugas sipil sasuke bertekat untuk menyatukan umat manusia dan para gastrea untuk saling berdampingan. Karna sasuke berpikir semua yang ada di dunia ini semua-nya sama,tak bisa di beda-bedakan, manusia gastrea itu harus hidup rukun. Dan mencintai dan di cintai itu adalah hal terindah untuk dimiliki semua orang tanpa harus memandang setatus nya, kaya miskin. Manusia gastrea. Semua sama saja...

Yahh semua itu hanya titipan ilahi yang akan di tinggalkan suatu hari nanti...itu pasti.

**END**

**Balasan Riview**

**Mohon maaf saya tak bisa balas satu" karna saya gak tau harus bilang apa, **

**Saya berterimakasih atas riview,saran,kritik,dll itu semuanya untuk membangun kedepan nya, terimakasih buat senpai" yang udah kasih saran kepada saya yang masih baru" bkn ffn jd bnyk salah. Hehe :D **

**Sekali lagii sakyu bgt senpai" **


End file.
